


Have Hope

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	Have Hope

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are the _only_ surviving troll in your game session that has made it out **ALIVE**. Well, you _were_ a **TROLL**. Ever Since you have come to this planet known as Earth, you have been what they call a 'human'. Ever since you had come to this lame excuse for a fucking _planet_ , your emotions have been a fuck load of stress and depression, ever since you last saw Terezi in a dream bubble, and that had just happened by pure **luck**. You sat in your human house, in your bedroom, sitting on your bed, with your eyes closed. You wondered what would happen if this had been any _different_. If you had died along with them, and possibly stayed and lived with your friends in the dream bubbles for the rest of your existence. _Maybe_ you would have been happy then. Maybe you and the troll you had been flushed for, for many sweeps, known as the red-eyed troll, Terezi Pyrope, _might_ have worked things out. **MAYBE** you could have been together. But that hope had died with your trollian-self.

Karkat sat in his room, with his eyes closed, letting out a long sigh. Thoughts swirled through his head, of what he _could've_ done to prevent any of this, to save everyone...It was his fault they were all **dead**. His fault he hadn't been there to _stop_ Sollux from challenging Eridan and preventing Eridan and Sollux from dying. His fault he couldn't stop Gamzee from going on a rampage and killing _everyone_. His fault he couldn't stop Kanaya from killing Eridan. _Everything_ was his fault. He was a horrible leader, he knew, and probably every other fucker he knew, knew it **_too_ _._**

You were currently rooming with your old friend, the Heir of Breath, Jonathan Egbert. You pull up the sleeves of your shirt, revealing probably hundreds of self-harm scars. It was the only way you found to cope with the stress and depression from the memories of the game; SGRUB. Just as you raised the razor to your skin, John busted through the door. He hadn't even knocked! "Hey Karkat you wa-" John's eyes widened, as he took in the seen before him. A depressed Karkat, with hundreds of scars on both wrists, with a razor in his hand. _Oh my god. How had he not noticed it before?._. He felt terrible that he hadn't even stopped to think how Karkat must've been feeling after all this stress from the game. Even seeing his friends die...

John sat beside Karkat on the bed, slowly taking the razor out of his shaking hands, sliding it in his own pocket, and hugging him. "K-Karkat.. _Please_..Don't do this again..." Karkat let out a heavy sigh. Who did John think he was, trying to tell him what to do?.."Why the fuck _**not**_ Egbert?.." Karkat said with a shaky voice. "B-because...It's not worth it- I should _know_. And- I love you.." John murmured sheepishly, his cheeks slightly blushing. Karkat's eyes widened. He had actually been flushed for the John human for a while. Though he never thought he'd like him back... Karkat hugged John back, murmuring, "I love you _too_ , John." He said, as he pressed his lips to Johns' in a soft kiss. John's eyes slid closed, as he kissed him back softly. Maybe it wouldn't have to be so bad living on Earth after all. The person he was flushed for loved him back, and they roomed together as well. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. They had all the time in the world to be together.

_Karkat finally felt at peace. He had **hope**._


End file.
